sonicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Rosy the Rascal
thumb|150pxRosy the Rascal is de kwaadaardige tegenspeelster van Amy Rose in de Archie Comics. Ze is mentaal gestoord en de stalker van Scourge, vergelijkbaar met Amy's obsessie tegenover Sonic, alleen dan krankzinnig. Ze wilt alles dat beweegt in elkaar slaan met haar hamer, wat haar levensgevaarlijk maakt. Amy Rose heette vroeger in de games Rosy the Rascal, waarnaar dit personage vernoemd is. Verhoging van leeftijd Rosy en Amy beide delen dezelfde historische scenario . Als Amy , Rosy gebruikt een speciale ring ( het is onbekend of het was de Anti - Mobius versie van de Ring van eikels of niet ) om zich ouder te maken, zodat Scourge haar zou opmerken . Echter , de schok van energie uit de ring gemaakt Rosy krankzinnig . ( Gezocht door Sonic en Amy rooskleurig Rooskleurig de Rascal met haar scherpe hamer voorbereiding aan te vallen FairfieldfencerAdded door Fairfieldfencer Rosy loerde rond in Moebius 'Castle Acorn , wachtend op Scourge terug naar haar komen . Sonic the Hedgehog en Amy , met de hulp van Buns Rabbot , probeerde haar aan te werven om de nederlaag Scourge en zijn Suppression Squad , die onlangs waren binnengevallen Freedom HQ in Mobius helpen . Toen hem werd gevraagd voor haar hulp , Anti Amy legde uit dat Scourge negeerde vaak haar aanvallen , dus de reden dat ze gebruikt de " speciale ring " om zichzelf ouder maken . Het werd echter opgemerkt door Sonic dat er bijwerkingen op deze, zoals Rosy zag er ouder uit , maar niet doen alsof het . Ze onthulde nonchalant dat terwijl de transformatie draaide haar "in een grote meid ," het haar geest veroorzaakt aan " verbrijzelen " aldus het verlaten van haar te popelen om alles te breken . Met vicieuze glee , vielen ze het trio . ( StH : # 193 ) Tijdens de slag , na Sonic probeerde te redeneren met haar dat , in tegenstelling tot de Scourge , was hij " goed. " Rosy alleen met redenen omkleed " Je bent een Sonic ! Mijn Scourgey is een Sonic ! Ik wil Sonics smash ! " Amy probeerde in te grijpen , zeggende dat als tegenhangers ze bijna als zussen , maar Rosy wilde haar toch vechten . Als de vier die zich bezighouden met de strijd, Broodjes gebruikte haar rel schuim in een poging om haar te verhinderen dat ze , hoewel Rosy simpelweg de geharde schuim met haar hamer vernietigd. Na deze , Amy probeerde Rosy houden afgeleid zodat Broodjes en Sonic kon vinden de Globe Berichten die gestolen was van Anti Robotnik . Broodjes was bezorgd over het verlaten van Amy om alleen te vechten , hoewel Sonic was ervan overtuigd dat ze kon voor zichzelf zorgen . Broodjes dan beschermd Sonic terwijl hij ging door de Globe berichten om te zien wat er gaande was in Mobius . ( StH : # 194 ) RosyRascal02 Rosy verdedigen zich tegen Amy en Shadow Thot PradAdded door Thot Prad De slag werd al snel verloren echter, zoals Rosy brak Amy's hamer. Net zoals Rosy merkte de Globe berichten en stond hen te breken , Broodjes in de weg stond om Amy tijd om Sonic terug te geven . Echter , als gevolg van het verraad van de Suppression Squad , Scourge werd terug naar zijn wereld gezonden , samen met Sonic voor de Globe and Star berichten werden stilgelegd vanaf de andere kant , ze te vangen op Moebius . Terwijl Scourge was woedend door verraad van zijn team , de groep realiseerde Rosy had Buns verslagen , na ernstig beschadigd de Omega Care Unit en het verlaten van haar hulpeloos . ( StH : # 194 ) Nu dat Scourge aanwezig was , Rosy gericht haar gewelddadige aandacht op hem, maar hij slaagde erin om haar af te weren en focus een gevecht met Sonic verlaten van Amy te weren Rosy . Shadow the Hedgehog , Metal Sonic , Rob O 'the Hedge , en Silver the Hedgehog , Sonic onderbroken en Scourge 's strijd en Rosy achtervolgde Amy die was bedelen voor Sonic om tegenstanders te handelen wanneer ze liep in de groep. Rosy was aanvankelijk blij met het aantal potentiële slachtoffers aanwezig , hoewel Sonic snel overtuigd iedereen aanwezig zijn om hun inspanningen te richten op het verslaan van Scourge , vertelt Rosy ze bikkel zou krijgen op smashing Scourge waarop ze gilde 'Jij bent de bestest ! " Scourge , weigeren op te geven , gebruikt de Anarchy Beryl in zijn troon te zetten in Super Scourge . ( StH : # 194 , # 195 ) Rosysubdued Rosy is eindelijk ingetogen . CrazyLeaAdded door CrazyLea Rosy werd tijdelijk verslagen door Super Scourge , maar herstelde zich snel en probeerde " squish " hem, maar Scourge van onkwetsbaarheid verhinderde dit en hij gooide haar in een muur waar ze viel in bewusteloosheid . Profiteren van de gelegenheid , werd ze vastgebonden door Rob O ' the Hedge , die wat medelijden voelde voor haar . Wat is er geworden van Rosy na Super Scourge werd verslagen is momenteel niet bekend . ( StH : # 196 ) persoonlijkheid Vergeleken met Amy's verliefd op Sonic , Rosy is geobsedeerd door Scourge . Echter, is deze obsessie beslist gedraaid als ze graag niets meer dan om hem te breken met haar hamer , hekel hem voor het negeren van haar aanvallen in het verleden - een beetje zoals Amy , hoopt ze dat haar " Sonic " bericht zal voor haar zorgen. Ze blijft verwijzen naar hem door de koosnaam " Scourgey " en maakt kissy - gezichten, terwijl het nemen van grote vreugde bij het vooruitzicht van hem pijn . Ze is extreem gewelddadige , excentrieke en single-minded , enthousiast te stalken en pijn veroorzaken , terwijl de overstuurde tekenen van een schattige , kinderachtige gedrag behouden . Dit wordt weerspiegeld in haar toespraak , waarin ze gebruikt vaak bijnamen en vereenvoudigde termen in een zangerige toon. Zij zelf lijkt zich ervan bewust dat de magische ring die ze gebruikt op zichzelf " brak" haar geest , maar lijkt onbekommerd met dit feit , als haar alleen richten is nu Scourge . Ook in tegenstelling tot haar tegenhanger Prime , zal ze niet tegenhouden bij een aanval en zal haar tegenstander getroffen met volle kracht , die sterk genoeg is om een enorme deuk achter in een twintig verdiepingen tellende gebouw , of misschien wel iemand vermoord . Haar hamer kan zelfs breken Amy's Piko Piko Hammer, hoewel de twee hamers zijn hetzelfde in sterkte en duurzaamheid . ( StH : # 193 , # 194 , # 195 , # 196 ) achtergrondinformatie ◾ naam Rosy's is afgeleid van bijnaam Amy's spel tegenpartij van de arcade spel Sonic the Fighters , ◾ totale uitstraling Rosy's is gebaseerd op het oorspronkelijke uiterlijk van Amy uit Sonic CD tot haar herontwerp in Sonic Adventure . Als gevolg hiervan , ze is de enige bewoner van Moebius bekend een outfit te hebben gedeeld met haar Mobius tegenhanger , terwijl niet in vermomming. ◾ Scourge noemt Rosy als hij zegt dat ze meer knuffels in vergelijking Categorie:Anti-Versie Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (stripserie) Categorie:Egels